Serana Dawnsinger
#History|History}} #Relationships|Relationships}} #Quotes|Quotes}} #Personality Traits and General Habits|Personality}} #Politics|Politics}} #Physical Description|Physical Description}} #Trivia|Trivia}} #Theme Music|Theme Music}} #Artworks|Artworks}} #Positions Held|Positions of Power}}}} |Row 3 title = Spells:|Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Faith: Formerly:|Row 4 info = Belore; Church of the Holy Light Scarlet Doctrine|Row 5 title = Alingment:|Row 5 info = Neutral Good||Row 6 title = Affiliations:|Row 6 info = * Silver Covenant * The 501st Legion * 7th Legion Kingdoms * Kingdom of Quel'thalas ** The Silver Circle ** Dawnish Quel'dorei *** Dawnish Army * Kingdom of Lordaeron ** Lordaeron Army ** Scarlet Renegades * Kingdom of Stromgarde ** Stromgarde Army ** League of Arathor * Kingdom of Stormwind ** Stormwind Army ** Clerics of Northshire Noble Houses of Quel'Thalas * House of Dawnsinger * House of Highblade * House of Sunrose Church of the Holy Light *Diocese of Quel'Damor }} |Row 7 title = Titles & Monikers:|Row 7 info = |image = Serana final.png|thumb|577x577px]]|Row 8 title = Relatives:|Row 8 info = |Row 9 title =Friends & Allies: |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title =Age: Status: |Row 10 info =108 Alive |imagewidth = 300|image3 = Serana-0.png|tab3 = Dress - A Rose's Warmth|caption3 = Serana after fully recovering from Ferwich. By: Jokosun(Dark Eyes Version) Listen to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4_lBT1OG_Y Save Me|image4 = Serana Dress - Silver.jpg|tab4 = Dress - A Dance with Dalren|caption4 = Serana trying on her dress. By: Aperns Listen to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2O5euYPzcrY Play Me Like A Violin|image5 = Serana x Dalren.jpg|tab5 = Dress - A Wonderful Night|caption5 = Serana and Dalren Lightstrider enjoying a kiss. By: Latvina|Allegiance = |Branch = The Silver Covenant|Service = |Rank =General |Battles = |Unit =300 Dawnish Soldiers 700 House Lightstrider Soldiers 1,000 501st Legion Soldiers |Commands = General of the Dawnish Army |caption = Serana in Teran's Vigil by: Michelle Ejdrup Listen to: Dzivia Impervm|Awards = }} Summery Serana Dawnsinger (Born August 23 -75 BDP, Dalaran) is the current southern matriarch of House Dawnsinger and ruler of Quel'Damor. She is the eldest child of Teran Dawnsinger. Formerly a mage of the Kirin Tor and veteran of the Second War, Serana sacrificed her life of grandeur to experiment with fel magic. Regardless of her intentions she was sentenced to exile. At first Serana found solace within her solitude, but over time she felt unsafe by herself. Out of desperation for protection she joined the Scarlet Crusade. Her allegiance was cut short due to her scarlet husband, Vincent Whinehelm. She was later rescued by members of the new Alliance. After enlisting in the Grand Alliance Army, Serana participated in many conflicts and was promoted to the rank of Master Sergeant. She later founded the Order of Dawnshire with Dalren and Amelina Lightstrider in dedication to her fallen mentor, Berwyn Lightstrider. Serana, Dalren and Amelina led the charge to recapture Dawn's Peak around the climax of the Blood War. Her most notable achievement to date was the Siege of Quel'Damor where the forces of Dawnshire, The 501st Legion and the House of Sunrose reclaimed Quel'Damor for the Alliance. Serana is currently rebuilding Teran's Vigil. History Youth Serana was born to two Quel'dorei nobles, Teran Dawnsinger and Kiraun Sunwing. Although it was not traditional for a Dawnish child to be born in Dalaran they decided to make the human kingdom their home. Despite her position as nobility, Serana was faced with bullying as a child for several reasons. She was awfully tall for a girl, she was 'eccentric' and an elf growing up in a human's city. Regardless of the harassment Serana endured arcane schooling over the years. One of Serana's major struggles during childhood was her social disability. She had abnormal posturing, a lack of eye contact, she repeated herself constantly, kept a flat tone of voice and maintained very repetitive movements. Although most of Serana's youth was spent in Dalaran, she visited her people's homeland of Quel'Damor twice a year. Once for Remembrance Day and once for Winter Veil. During one of her Winter Veil visits Serana was introduced to Aniah Silversong, who she remembered as the 'beautiful lady with a boy's haircut.' On her sixteenth birthday, Serana was given her first staff which she named 'Phoenixsong' after her Thalassian heritage. Serana worked a full time job in 'A Hero's Welcome' until the Second War. Second War The Second War marked a major part of Serana's adult life. Her father formed a military group named the 'Dalaran Onslaught' to combat the Horde. When she approached her father, Teran offered her and Alea a different oppertunity in the Alliance. He secured an allegiance with House Lightstrider and revealed that one of their members, Berwyn Lightstrider was willing to take two Dawnsingers as military students to show his house's good faith. It took some convincing, but eventually the sisters decided to become his pupils. Serana participated in several major battles of the Second War but for every battle she participated she missed on two others due to injuries. After the conflict in Hillsbrad, Serana grew terrified of combat - but that fear was eventually dismantled and broken by Berwyn. She later went on to fight in Quel'thalas, where she completed her training as a battlemage. Serana later joined the Siege of Blackrock spire. During the battle she came across an orc warlock's fel tome. Peace Times After the Second War Serana was notified of her father's tdemise. Hearing the news both broke Serana's heart and infuriated her simultaneously. In the midst of her dismay she swore an oath to learn the dark art of fel magic to slay the orcs. But her heart was not entirely filled with hate, she found comfort with a young priest. He was patient, kind and had a similar quirky personality to Serana. Eventually Bryant and Serana came under attack by a group of orcs which resulted in his critical injury. Serana was discovered as a fel wielder during the combat and in turn was banished from the Kirin Tor. Third War In the Third War Serana cleared several paths for refugees to escape the Northlands. She also swore an oath to help eradicate the Scourge and Horde simultaneously. Five years in the Scarlet Crusade Out of desperation for safety and company Serana joined the Scarlet Crusade. Although the crusaders were suspicious of her intentions, several months in quarantine gained her a place in their militant forces. Serana served alongside Annia Lionstead for many of her crusading years. After four years of service she joined the Hand of the Unblinded. During her time in the crusade she participated in several conflicts and, more notably, married Vincent Whinehelm. Despite Whinehelm's incredible reputation however, he was violent and aggressive towards Serana. When she spoke up against him he reported her study in fel magics. Serana was going to face execution if not for the intervention of Dalren Lightstrider. Dalren reasoned that if the crusaders killed Serana, they'd lose the Dawnish trade agreement. In the end Serana was allowed to leave the crusade but she could not exit with her newborn son. Return to the Alliance Serana's time in self deprecating isolation was abruptly ended when she was found by an Alliance scout in the Western Plaguelands. In the camp she was cleaned, fed and given water but afterwards was interrogated. After answering their questions, Serana volunteered to join the Alliance Army. It took a month and a half but Serana's application was accepted. Her first mission was in Outland. The Storm War In Outland Serana was tasked with ending the Sin'dorei threat. Unlike some of her kin, Serana felt little to no remorse for her Horde or Sunfury brethren. She was cold, calculated and murderous towards the 'traitors' to a point that her comrades were concerned. In Netherstorn Serana also came into her first contact with the void. She later participated in the Fall of the Sunfury as a battlemage. Scourgewar The Scourgewar's beginning marked a new and remarkable chapter within Serana's military career. She signed up for the newly formed Silver Covenant. Due to her blatant and extreme bigotry towards any of the non-Alliance races, Serana was banned from entering the Argent Tournament. Rather than shoving her emotions down she resolved to battle the Scarlet Onslaught, Scourge and Horde in several campaigns spanning the Grizzly Hills and Dragonblight. In reward of her efforts Serana was promoted to the rank of corporal. Dragonblight was her second contact with the void where she fought against the mysterious Raven Priests. In a secret diary entry she noted her immense curiosity towards their magic. Serana led a strike force against Theradin and his efforts within the Grizzly Hills. Battle for the Undercity Serana participated in the Battle for the Undercity with the goal of Alliance control over the capital city. However, her expectations were crushed once Jaina spared Sylvanas' life. Once the new Alliance-Horde war was announced Serana remained behind in the northlands to fight the Forsaken advances. Blood of the North While in the northlands Serana submitted an application to join the 7th Legion but was declined due to her use of dark magics. She spent her time in the Alliance-Horde war focused around Lordaeron, namely the Western Plaguelands, Hillsbrad and Tirisfal fronts. Serana participated in the Scarlet Civil War, The Battle of Andorhal and the worgen uprising in the Hillsbrad Foothills. At the end of the conflicts, Serana's empathy towards the Forsaken was almost entirely lost. By the time she departed Lordaeron, Serana earned the rank of 'sergeant major' in the Alliance army thanks to her efforts and Annia Lionstead's recommendation. She later proposed an effort to bring her people back into the Alliance but her suggestion was declined. The Purge of Dalaran Serana's next major assignment was the purge of Dalaran. Although at first Serana was bloodthirsty and brutal against the Sin'dorei, a sick feeling brewed in her stomach. She might have agreed with the slaughtering of Horde soldiers, but the civilian casualties left her with overwhelming guilt. After the purge Serana avoided her once beloved home of Dalaran like the plague. The purge overall made here incredibly more sympathetic to her Sin'dorei kin. She vowed to seek the Sin'dorei's 'redemption' as a preference to blindly ending their lives. The Thunder Isle While in the Thunder Isle Serana was still recovering from the purge of Dalaran and so she decided to work on bolstering the Kirin Tor Offensive's machinery rather than fighting on the forefront. The tomes left by ancient mogu necromancers proved useful in Serana's study of death magic, on the isles she discovered how to summon spirits from the grave. The Iron Horde Rather than participating in the expedition to Draenor, Serana spent the Iron War fighting members of the Iron Horde that arrived on Azeroth. With the use of war elekks, teleportation, bladed chariots, shield walls and firestorms Serana turned the Battle of Sorrows in the Alliance's favor. For her decisive victory she was awarded the rank of master sergeant. The Legion's Third Invasion Serana's role during the Legion's Third Invasion of Azeroth was best described as minor. She assisted in Genn Greymane's onslaught within Stormheim. While in the Vykrul landscape Serana uncovered several scrolls of necromancy. Her biggest achievement in Stormheim was when she manipulated death magic to turn enemy forsaken against each other. Serana later joined the Alliance's expedition into Mac'aree on Argus - although the shadow magic in the area proved distracting for her. Final Temptation After prolonged contact with the void Serana was barraged with whispers and temptation to delve into the shadows. Finally, it became too much. Upon listening to the whispers Serana trained in the powers of shadow magic, the more dependent she grew on the void the more it attempted to sway her to it's side. In the end Serana did not forsake her loyalties despite the immense offers of more power, but the voices were growing in power to her distraught. Rebirth Serana abandoned the Argus Campaign early in hopes of curing the void's whispers. Once she confessed her affliction a fellow soldier of the Silver Covenant she was recommended to seek out a group of Sin'dorei exiles for assistance. The journey took several months but eventually she stumbled upon the group of mages and warlocks within the Ghostlands. Once Telogrus was opened Serana set up her personal study tent. Solace and destruction for the group came with the arrival of Lady Alleria Windrunner. Although Serana never got to meet the war hero in person she was able to watch from a distance in admiration. However, the feeling of overwhelming joy was soon snuffed by a sudden and violent shock. While in horrific stasis, Serana was forcefully being transformed into a creature of the void. Luckily for the now Ren'dorei people, Alleria and a champion managed to interrupt the ritual midway. Although the whispers were stronger than ever, Serana could already feel the benefits of her new form. Her hair changed to a dark purple and her eyes to a ghostly, striking ethereal blue. Her skin turned pale and deathly, yet she felt more beautiful than ever. Beyond physical appearance she was able to cast magic with extreme calm. With Alleria's teachings passed down to the Ren'dorei, Serana was not hopeless in her struggle against the shadows. War of the Thorns In the War of Thorns Serana assisted the Highborne's effort to slow the Horde forces. While successful, she and her forces were forced to retreat. While her soldiers traveled back to Stormwind, Serana remained behind to ensure minimal civilian casualties. Amidst the conflict she was attacked by a powerful Forsaken who managed to implant a dangerous rift on Serana's hand. The Battle for Lordaeron Serana served on the back lines during the siege of Tirisfal and Lordaeron. She found herself remembering the orchish siege back in the Second War and often joked about how ironic an Alliance siege was. Before the battle began she reunited with Bryant Garrett. Being in the back lines proved to be a blessing once the city was blighted. When the siege was over and the Alliance lost, Serana lit a candle for the fallen soldiers. The Blood War Begins At the start of the Blood War Serana participated in the ongoing battle for Stromgarde alongside Annia Lionstead. She made several contacts with demons in hopes of reinforcing the war effort, including a fel lord named Zurilthun. Serana also made a promise to bring the Dawnish back into the Alliance. The Foundation of Dawnshire After hearing the news of Berwyn's death and the discovery of several Thyrin incursions within Hillsbrad, Serana contacted House Lightstrider with the aim of avenging her mentor. Once the call was answered Serana, Dalren and Amelina crushed the Thyrin efforts in Hillsbrad. Knowing that the thyrin presence was growing, the three of them formed the Order of Dawnshire. House Lightstrider's army laid siege to Dawnshire (the fortress) and reclaimed it in the Alliance's name. The order and its intentions were then declared publicly. House Dawnsinger Once news of Dawnshire spread across the northern kingdoms, former members of the Dalaran Onslaught heard the call and reported to Serana. These new Ren'dorei forces greatly bolstered the army's ranks and also provided symbolic value. "It seems House Lightstrider and House Dawnsinger's union is reborn this day." Ghosts of the Past Conflict Eager to prove Dawnshire's spirit and reclaim the Ghostlands, Serana and a small force of Dawnshire soldiers participated in the Ghosts of the Past Conflict. The group spent most of the conflict bolstering the defense around the Alliance-controlled encampments. Serana was astounded by the Kaldorei's determination against the Horde. When she asked one of the Kaldorei about what strengthened their resolve and they taught her about Elune. At the tail end of the conflict, Serana found herself ill and in extreme pain from her shadow mark. The void corrupted moonwell soothed it enough for her to participate in one battle but she was later injured by a blood knight. An Act of Kindness After the conflict Serana's state of health was deteriorating rapidly to the point it was life threatening. In desperation she sought out the Demon Hunter, Zevrad Stargazer with the hope of a cure for the mark - or at least a way to slow the affliction. Zevrad out of generosity engineered and provided Serana with a new device called 'the anchor.' The anchor temporarily stabilized Serana's mark when powered by souls, blood or azerite. The Battle of Ferwich The Battle of Ferwich occurred when Serana was inspecting the newly developed Crimson Templars. The surprise attack spelled instant doom for the forces stationed in the constructing keep despite Serana's effort to win the battle. At the climax of the siege Serana was crushed underneath several battlement stones, luckily for Serana, however, Amelina and several Crimson Templar survivors recovered her body successfully. Several medics cleaned and stitched Serana's various scars and scratches from the stones. Afterwards Dalren brought her back to life using a sacrificial blood ritual - the cost of which was his eye and Serana's dependence on blood magic to survive. Reclaiming Dawn's Peak Although Serana desired to begin an aggressive onslaught on the Thyrin Cult, she recognized that Dawnshire was open to attack from the Horde. In an effort to bolster the morale of her soldiers, lure Theradin and reclaim the full Lightstrider territory, Serana announced a reclamation effort in Dawn's Peak. While Dalren worked on marshaling the forces, Serana secured the allegiance of Garion Magnus. Together they reclaimed Dawn's Peak and re-established an Alliance governing force in the area. After the siege was over Dalren and Serana began a courtship together. Amelina was declared the lady of Dawn's Peak, her first act as Lady of the Peak was the reinforcement of several strategic points. She also ordered the mass-production of holy water in preparation for a Thyrin invasion. During this time of rest Serana set out to find her sister. Found Kin Once Serana was ready to investigate the case of Alea's disappearance she set off to Outland. To begin her search she made contact with Donnavin 'Wildfire', a beloved friend of Alea's. Donnavin explained that Alea vanished into the wilds in a vendetta against the orcs. After several hours worth of story sharing and comforting, Serana and Donnavin resolved to search the wilds for Alea regardless of how long it took. A total of three weeks of investigation past with the search ending once Serana found an elven rogue in the woods. Alea didn't recognize Serana at first, but as soon as she saw their father's necklace the two sisters embraced. Serana recounted the feeling being an 'Indescribable, fluttery warmth followed by uncontrollable crying and shaking.' Donnavin suggested that they should fly back to Honor Hold and return to Azeroth - which Serana agreed to, but Alea refused. It was only after Serana explained how much she needed her, how the Dawnsingers were effected by the Third War and how Berwyn Lightstrider was killed, Alea agreed to return home with her sister. Blood in the Snow Serana, Donnavin and Alea's return home was rocky at best. Although there was celebration to be had for their reunion, news of the decaying Dawnish political state spread throughout the northlands. Combined with the knowledge of an incoming Thyrin attack, a war on two fronts was inevitable. Eventually to Serana's distraught, her half brother Velarin Sunwing informed her of the Dawnish Sin'dorei militaristic takeover of Quel'Damor. Serana and Velarin organized a meeting place in Quel'Damor to gather the surviving Dawnish Quel'dorei. With the meeting point decided, an announcement of a new warfront was made. Although Dalren, Donnavin and Adamar were largely supportive of this, much of Dawnshire's military and Amelina disagreed. Serana remained adamant and brought whoever would follow her to Quel'Damor. Once the army reached the glacier mountain, they set up camp at the Valorcall Pines. They used the lumber and nearby water to fortify their base against the destructive attacks of the remnant Scourge in the area. Luckily for Serana's forces, they were largely unseen by Aela and her Horde followers. After one week of landfall the Dawnish Quel'dorei survivors arrived at the camp. However, among them was a Sin'dorei spy who notified Aela of the Alliance presence. The Horde forces later attacked the camp. Although the defense was a victory, the immense casualties led Serana's void whispers and primal rage to take prominence. She grew reserved, isolated and aggressive very swiftly. The shadows led Serana to make questionable decisions such as attacking the nearby undead with an obsession rather than focusing on the Horde. Eventually Alea and Dalren confronted Serana together and as they spoke, Dalren realized the stress culminating with the whispers made her on edge. To reserve time for Serana to combat the whispers, Alea took command of the party. Under Alea's leadership, the Dawnshire methods became primitive and brutal against the Sin'dorei. After two weeks of waiting the Horde struck again, but this time armed with wooden traps and spikes, the Alliance forces stood their ground. The casualties although considerable were an improvement from the last time. The party realized at this rate they would only last another month. The second attack sparked several seeds of doubt in Serana's mind to the point she was lethargic and bed ridden. Finally after much consideration, she decided it was time to purge the void at all costs. Sanctification Serana gathered Dalren, Velarin, Dawnshire's priests, paladins and void wielders to inform them of 'the Ashbringer theory.' The theory stated that the holy light and the void were a spectrum of magic, able to be changed from one end to another if enough force was provided. She then ordered them to purify her with this plan: The void wielders where to drain Serana's shadow magic to empower themselves, afterwards the light wielders were to purify her weakened shadow state. With a painstaking effort over several hours, the ritual proved agonizing yet successful. The void was purged and replaced with holy light, turning Serana's hair blonde and her skin fair. Her eyes glowed a radiant gold afterwards, however she found herself unable to call upon the light. Now in a more calm, logical and confident state, Serana devised a plan to win Quel'Damor. She carefully culled the undead blocking the path to Quel'Aranal and sent a plea for aid to the Houses of Highblade and Sunrose. Alea set out to Velora's Rest to find an ancient artifact, Dalren commanded the Lightstrider army and Velarin was ordered to heal the survivors of the Horde attacks. Serana doubled down on woodworking efforts, creating all kinds of defenses that were inspired by orchish camps. For the remainder of the Blood in the Snow campaign, Serana focused on buying time with the hope of the Highblade and Sunrose forces arriving. The Siege of Quel'Damor Coming soon The Howling Winds of Change After the Siege of Quel'Damor, Serana was given a period of time to rest and restore the kingdom. Due to the worsening political division, Serana found herself in a state of doubt and remorse for her people. Eventually in combination with her lack of ability to call upon the light, Serana began to view her leadership as shoddy and evil. Marian, noticing Serana's distraught, took Serana under her wing and guided her towards the virtues of the light. Together they assisted Dawnish citizens in need, restored the morale of soldiers and eventually founded the Diocese of Quel'Damor. Alea founded the Vigilant Eye in secret with Elevia's blessing to enforce Serana's position as duchess and protect her from the remnant Dawnish Sin'dorei. A formal celebration was hosted by Alea to thank the Highblades, Sunroses and the 501st Legion for their contribution in Quel'Damor. During this event, Serana met Aniah Silversong and subsequently spent the following night and day by her side. After the celebration, Serana established diplomatic ties with Telriah Aurelstar and Sylasie Cinderwood. She later joined The Eastern Pinnacle to aid in restoring the Eastern Kingdoms. Relationships Romance: Vincent Whinehelm: 'Vincent Whinehelm was a manipulative and misogynistic man dedicated to continuing his families' blood line. He was manipulative, deceptive and abusive to the last both physically and emotionally. When Serana gathered the courage to leave him, Vincent used his leverage against Serana and nearly got her killed. Luckily for Serana, Dalren intervened. 'Dalren Lightstrider: 'Dalren Lightstrider was Serana's lover and second in command. They met after the Third War, when Dalren recognized Serana as a former Lightstrider student. While in the Scarlet Crusade they told each other stories, jokes or sometimes even sung together in hopes of lightening the mood after the chaos of Lordaeron. Dalren won Serana's eternal gratitude when he saved her from execution via diplomacy rather than bloodshed of their comrades. She eventually repaid the life debt during the Scarlet Civil War. After the Battle of Ferwich they developed feelings for one another which bloomed into romance after Dawn's Peak was reclaimed. Dalren was later slain by Thyrin Cult assassins during the Siege of Quel'Damor. 'Aniah Silversong: '''Aniah Silversong is Serana's thrill seeking and kind hearted lover. They met during a celebration of the Alliance's victory in the Siege of Quel'Damor, where Aniah began their interaction with aggressive flirting. Serana found Aniah's attempts and demeanor endearing, alluring and humorous simultaneously. After a long series of teasing, bets, competitions and physical encounters over a several month period, Serana and Aniah finally agreed to formally begin a romantic relationship. Ever since they began the courting process Aniah has comforted her, brought adventure to her life and took her out of her shell. Even though their relationship recently began, Serana cares deeply for Aniah. '''Family: Teran Dawnsinger: '''Teran Valrin Dawnsinger was Serana's father and by far the most influential man in her life. He believed in her no matter what and is one of the sole contributors to Serana's magical knowledge. Teran always acted in all his children's interests, and when he was lost the Dawnsinger siblings all cried for their individual revenge. '''Friends & Allies: Garion Magnus: 'Garion Magnus and Serana met during the Ghosts of the Past Conflict where they had an in depth discussion. They touched the topics of history, the nature of magic, general politics and their mutual experience fighting against cults. After the conflict ended Serana has been in loose contact with the mage. Garion also assisted her in the reclamation of Dawn's Peak. [[Elevia V. Highblade|'Elevia V. Highblade]]: 'Elevia Highblade is Serana's friend and ally. Serana believes she owes Elevia a life debt after her efforts during the Siege of Quel'Damor and credits the paladin as the true hero of the Dawnish state. Serana sees Elevia as a true paragon of Alliance ideals, a great leader and a savior - and in turn both respects and greatly admires her. 'Marian E. Ridgewell: '''Marian is Serana's friend and ally. They formally met after the Siege of Quel'Damor, where Mary showed kindness while Serana was distraught. Marian guided Serana through her priesthood and over time majorly changed Serana's world view. As a result of Marian's influence, Serana now cares more about saving Alliance lives on the battlefield than ending Horde ones. Quotes "Like the phoenix of Quel'thalas I rise from the ashes stronger than before. Come enemies of the Alliance, feel my fire!" "A living being starts as flesh and blood, but through their actions they become so much more." "It was time for me to step out of Belore's shadow before I was swallowed whole." "The Ren'dorei are not unholy abominations. They simply dwell in the shadow cast by Belore." "Magister Umbric is not only a paragon of the void elves, he is a paragon of the Thalassian people. "What would you have me do? Send the Horde an angry letter? No, I'm going to fight them myself. Its what I've always done and I'm awful good at it." "Want to know why violet roses are my favorite? Because its always the odd ones that bloom the most beautiful." "Wrath ensures we are not meek." "Luckily for us, greed can be used to broker peace with any adversary willing to listen." "When pride is earned it can bolster one's resolve." "Envy is a motivation for self improvement when used correctly." "Lust? How is that evil? Its simply a natural function." "The only true crime of the light is sloth. If we remain lethargic nothing will change here." "Its love is a melody, running through me." "Whether you are a child of blood, noble birth or the void, the way of the mage-priest is our craft and remains a universal pride of our people. I encourage each and every of us to embrace this path, for it is one we made ourselves." Personality Traits and General Habits Serana is a confident, charismatic, witty and intelligent woman. She is imaginative, excitable and honest. However she is also withdrawn, argumentative or meek (depending on who she is talking to), skeptical and condescending. Serana's enthusiastic behavior often shines in deep conversation about one of her beloved topics. '''These include: '''Politics, dogs, nature, psychology, history, magic, dreams, vegetarianism and Aniah Silversong. Due to her 'eccentric' condition, Serana has several odd behavioral patterns. '''These include: '''Repetitive movements, constant tapping of her body to 'even sensation', constant pacing when thinking, extreme irritation to certain noises, wobbling legs when excited, difficulty with eye contact. Despite how she may seem on the outside, Serana is extremely committed to relationships. She is a loyal friend, family member or lover. She is seldom outwardly affectionate to family and friends however. The rare physical comfort Serana provides to her friends and family is often referred to as 'loose' or 'awkward.' In regards to romance Serana generally leaves hints at her attraction rather than outwardly admitting it. The first and only time Serana directly stated her love was with Aniah. Inside a relationship Serana operates as an outwardly affectionate type. It is a common sight to see her hugging, kissing or holding hands with Aniah and/or Alea. Racial Reactions: '''Serana has a variety of racial biases towards the denizens of Azeroth. This is a compiled list of them. Alliance Races Humans: '''Humans are among Serana's favorite races and she respects them highly. Serana credits the humans as saviors of the Thalassian people, long time allies of the elves and loyal friends. She vocally supports most human-led organizations and kingdoms that fall under the Grand Alliance. '''Dwarves: '''Although Serana respects the dwarven people less than the humans she values their loyalty and friendship to both the Grand Alliance and the Quel'dorei. Serana's favorite dawrven clan is the Wildhammer Clan. '''Gnomes: '''Serana's respect for the gnomes is equal to that of the dwarves. Other than the gnome's contribution to the Alliance, Serana remains distant from their people other than the occasional donation to the Gnomeragan reclamation effort. '''Night Elves: '''Serana's relationship with the night elves is somewhat negative. Although she grew to respect them in the War of the Thorns and Ghosts of the Past Conflict, Serana refutes with their anti-magic society. She also resents their efforts to push racism against the Quel'dorei. '''Draenei: '''Serana's initial opinions on the draenei were negative while she was a warlock. However as she became Quel'dorei again, Serana learned to empathize with the draenei's past and respect their humble culture. After taking the time to realize the draenei's losses to the Orcish Horde, Serana came to the conclusion that they and the Quel'dorei were not so different. '''Worgen: Serana's treatment of the worgen is largely equivalent to that of a non-afflicted human. However, Serana still secretly and guiltily fears their physical capabilities and feral nature. Void Elves: '''Serana's opinion on the Ren'dorei is equally as high as her opinion on the humans. Being a former Ren'dorei herself, she understands their struggles against the shadow's whispers and admires their will to fight for the Alliance. She views them as fellow children of Belore whom simply dwell in the shadow that the sun casts. Horde Races '''Orcs: There is no race on Azeroth Serana hates more than the orcs. She views them as vicious and murderous cabbage-skinned cretins with an uncontrollable bloodlust. Having lost well over half of her family to the orcs, Serana was already a skeptic of their redemption. The Blood War and the events in Kul Tiras reaffirmed her resentment towards the entire species. Despite her extreme hatred, Serana could never bring herself to harm an unarmed orcish citizen or child. Trolls: '''Serana's opinions on the trolls are mixed. While she resents their constant raids on the elven people she also understands that the elves stole their ancient homeland. After having lost her homeland of Quel'Damor, she underwent a drastic ideological change where she empathized with their frustrations. Serana now avoids confrontation with the forest trolls unless they are causing direct harm to her kin. However, she goes out of her way to end the lives of Darkspear trolls that step foot into Alliance-dominated lands. '''Tauren: '''Serana is apathetic towards the Tauren. She has not had many interactions with the tauren people other than various Alliance-Horde warfronts over several conflicts. Because of this she is leaning towards a negative view due to their affiliations with the Horde - especially towards Baine whom she believes is a coward and a weak ruler. Other than that, Serana lacks an opinion on the neutral tauren and Kalimdor at large (save for the northernmost parts.) '''Forsaken: After serving in the Hand of the Unblinded, Serana's opinions on the Forsaken are extremely discriminatory and simplistic. She believes that the vast majority of them are evil and that many of the last 'good' Forsaken were wiped out during the Gathering in Arathi Highlands. She despises Sylvanas and any who follow her 'false claim over Lordaeron.' Serana also believes that Lordaeron belongs to its living survivors rather than the Forsaken and that Forsaken should only be allowed in Lordaeron if Calia approves of them individually. Because of her opinions, she finds herself often agreeing with Genn Greymane and the Gilneans' politics. Blood Elves: '''Like her opinions on the trolls, Serana's view on the blood elves are consistently self-challenged. While she sees them as her kin she is also overcome with grief due to their 'betrayal of what it means to be Thalassian' by siding with the Horde. Serana despises Lor'themar and any blood elf who enforces his leadership willingly and gladly kills any enforcer of the Horde's 'dictatorship over Silvermoon.' For the blood elves that are not Horde patriotic, Serana is largely akin to Alleria in the sense that she wants to see their return to the Alliance. Serana immensely respects any Sin'dorei who actively speaks against Lor'themar and sides with the Alliance. '''Goblins: '''Serana refuses to acknowledge the majority of goblins as living beings - rather she sees them as the embodiment of greed and a paragon of the Horde's true corrupt morals. When encountering a goblin it is common for her to spit on their corpses when nobody is looking. She often says that she's yet to find a goblin that is not entirely driven by gold or lust. '''Nightborne: '''Serana's outlook on the Nightborne is simple and blunt. She sees them as petty, arrogant and asinine traitors who ungratefully disregarded the Alliance's efforts to save them by joining the Horde. Serana actively hopes that the Nightborne perish under the Horde's leadership. Politics '''Her political beliefs are as follows: * All members of the Alliance should be allowed to use any type of magic so long as the sacrifices are not members of the Alliance. * The Sin'dorei did not make an entirely informed or willing decision to join the Horde, instead they are under Lor'themar's dictatorship. * The Horde are untrustworthy regardless no matter if they are in peace or war. * The Horde should be disbanded and its members exiled to non-Kaldorei territories of Kalimdor. * The Horde by foundation is murderous and hypocritical. * The orcs are by default murderous and terrible, but some can make the decision to lay down their brutal ways. * Silvermoon belongs to the Quel'dorei and Ren'dorei while Quel'danas belongs to all Thalassians. * Sin'dorei should always have the chance to rejoin the Alliance. * The Alliance should not compromise its land rights for peace. * Stormwind should continue to fight for the northern kingdoms to repay the northern kingdom's efforts to restore it. * Sylvanas, Thrall, Saurfang, Gallywix, Nathanos, Lor'themar, Thalyssra, Talanji and Geya'rah should be put to death for their crimes against the Alliance. Current Political Status Serana has recently generated some controversy around her stance on the Horde. Despite Anduin's orders of ceasefire, Serana remains hostile with the Horde and continues to fight in the War of Crowns. After the events in Orgrimmar her respect for Anduin has rapidly fleeted. "Traitor? No I'm not a traitor. Anduin's loyalists tend to forget the Alliance is a coalition of allied forces, not some single-headed monarchy. I want to clarify this: Anduin is NOT my king, Varian was. I will NEVER bow to Anduin. That blue eyed orc smooching twat can go trip on the sword he degraded by letting Saurfang hold it. I still fight for the Alliance, I still fight for Quel'Thalas, I still fight for Lordaeron and I still fight to uphold the lion's core purpose of protecting our world and peoples from the Horde filth. Ironically, that makes me more true to our cause than any Anduin loyalists." Physical Description Standing at a notable 6'3", Serana is a giant of a woman by human standards. At a first glance Serana's appearance gives either an intimidating or meek first impression (depending on how much armor she has equipped.) At a more detailed inspection any onlooker would be able to tell Serana is a tried and tested veteran. Sporting a decorated gold-emerald prosthetic ear and a severe scar down her face, her wounds are often perceived as unsettling and/or difficult to ignore. Aside from her injuries, Serana's features are gentle and traditionally feminine. She could be considered alluring by anyone who enjoys conventionally attractive women. Serana's wispy ash-blonde hair rests gently along her shoulders reaching mid-way down her back. Despite the extreme length one would instantly notice (unless its a Monday) that Serana takes extensive care to clean, brush and maintain her pristine mane. Serana's skin is a pastel tone that is best described as spotless, clean and warm. Her body is curvy, frail and largely untrained which leads her to be physically exhausted swiftly from sword-fighting or running. If one were to gaze upon her naked form they would be met with a light golden phoenix tattoo which runs down her back akin to her ashen mane. In regards to mannerisms Serana is repetitive and predictable. She seems to have ingrained a model or sergeant-like physical pattern to match with her walk. She often strides with a hand pointed down to her left or two hands clasped behind her back. When not on the move, however, Serana's movements are relaxed and demure. For armor & weapons, see: Dawnsinger's Armaments. Trivia * Serana's favorite colors are: Red, purple and blue * Despite being elven Serana can only speak common. She is slowly trying to learn Thalassian. * Dogs are Serana's favorite animal. * As much as she does not want to admit it, Serana is homosexual. * Despite preferring indoors, Serana occasionally will go out on adventure in the wilds. * She is often mistaken for a Sin'dorei due to her eyes and color of dress. * As a child Serana often dreamed about having the power to fly. * Serana's personality was inspired by Inquisitor Trevelyon from DAI and the author's. Some other minor influences were Obi Wan and Princess Leia. * Serana's long-term goal is to win an Alliance Legion of Valor to secure education and guaranteed financial stability for her potential bloodline. Theme Music Composed by Me: *Serana - Main Theme *Serana - Conflicted Theme *Serana - Romance Theme *Serana - Tavern Theme *Serana - Second War Theme *Dalren X Serana Pieces that inspired me: *James - Recovery *Dzivia - Impervm Artworks Новая иллюстрация.jpg|Teenage Serana with Vallenor by Ethereal Storyteller Serana High Elf.jpg|Serana as a member of the Hand of the Unblinded by Takacukasa Serana by shalandrassil-dcqid20.png|Serana at the start of her Ren'dorei journey by Shalandrassil Serana Dawnsinger.png|Serana the violet rose by Michelle Ejdrup Serena Dawnwhisper raisejd staff.png|Serana the violet rose (with war paint) by Michelle Ejdrup Serana's Hair Style.png|Serana finding faith in Elune by Nocturyn Annia and Serana final.png|Serana and Annia Lionstead atop Ferwich's battlements by Michelle Ejdrup Serana Lionsong.jpg|Serana after her resurrection by Popohnia Serana-0.png|Serana after her recovery by Jokosun. Commissioned by the wonderful Zevrad Stargazer Serana Dress - Silver.jpg|Serana wearing her dress by Aperns Serana Armor Potrait.jpg|Serana preparing for Dawn's Peak by Latvinia OcFP-oZ0.jpeg|Serana posing for a photo outside Dawnshire by Soleilloo Serana x Dalren.jpg|Serana and Dalren Lightstrider embracing by Latvina Serana Dawnsinger.jpg|Serana wielding the light by Aperns. Serana final.png|Serana in the throne room of Teran's Vigil by Michelle Ejdrup 293449 Serana-Dawnsinger.png|Serana posing for Aniah Silversong by Oha Positions Held Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Grand Alliance Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Silver Covenant Category:House of Dawnsinger Category:Alliance Military Category:Alliance Officers Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Hand of the Unblinded Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Clerics Category:Mage-Priest